Traffic
by RedDragonQueen
Summary: Weiss's father is the leader of the third Reich, Being tossed from town to town in Germany was normal for her. she never had any friends, she meets a girl who was caught harboring Gypsies and thrown into concentration camp next to Weiss's new home. weiss would do anything for this girl even if it meant risking her life or standing up to her father, Hitler himself.
1. Chapter 1

The rain hit hard on Weiss's fathers car. Her mother grieved out the window as her husband forced her family to move once again, He was the Führer. The war caused them to move a lot from town in Germany to the next Weiss never had any friends or even a boyfriend. She was eighteen now and was expected to marry soon. She huffed as the driver turned onto the main road into the town she saw the young kids running and playing together. Enjoying their lives she thought, the driver broke her though when he shouted back "we will be pulling into your new home soon, it's just outside of town" He turned his head back to the dirt road. Turning into her drive way she saw a sign with an arrow pointing to the road next to hers the sign read Dachau, Weiss shuttered as she remembered what that place was. "Mother why here, next to this horrid place?" Weiss looked disgusted "This is where your father wants us to be, we will be safe from the war here." Weiss sighed when the car came to a halt, she slid out with slow grace her mother forced her to do her entire life. Through the trees she could see a large barbed wire fence that stood higher than her line of vision. Weiss moved inside to see a large parlor and two sets of stairs that lead up to her and her mother's rooms. She went upstairs to her room to freshen up for dinner.

She heard her mother on the phone, she could not hear the exact details of the conversation only that her mother seemed happy and that made her happy, Weiss sat on her bed and opened her leather journal and began to write

 _Dear journal,_

 _We moved again. Another empty home that means nothing, I miss when I was little when father first came home from the war, before he became wh-._

"Weiss dinner is ready." The maid called from outside the door interrupting her writing. She closed her journal and headed down stairs.

Dinner was nice until her mother told her what she had to attend tomorrow. "Weiss, your father has set a meeting with you and some of the guards at the camp he wants you to marry soon." Weiss dropped her fork "Mother you would let him do that?" tears started to hit Weiss like a ton of bricks. "Yes Weiss you need to grow up." A loud gunshot startled the dinner and Weiss started crying and took off to her room.

The next morning Weiss got ready for an unexpected gathering set up by her father. She could hear her mother shouting from down stairs telling her to look her best and it's time to go. Weiss hurry's down stairs and scampers out the door into the car. Once she is in she tells the driver she's ready and they head off.

They arrive at the camp, a seemingly hyper soldier name Neptune greets her at her car door

"Hello miss, are you here for our lovely lunch? Also I need some paper work from you"

She handed him the folder her mother gave her this morning. As she stepped full out of the car a strong smell of hydronic gas hit her, almost knocking her back in to the car. Walking to the lunch area with Neptune they talked about what it takes to be a Nazi soldier and how rude the generals are to the troops also what amazing meal might be served for lunch.

Walking in to the cabin where lunch would be served she saw a small red headed girl laying on the ground covered in mud. Weiss nudged Neptune "why is she here? She doesn't have star on her arm." Neptune laughed "she got caught harboring gypsies" Weiss walked over to the girl, and grabbed her arm, Weiss pulled the girl up to see her silver eyes, she was so stunned she almost dropped the girl Weiss whispered to the girl "are you okay?" the girl wiped the mud off her face and smiled. "I'm okay just suuuper hungry." Weiss smiled "let's get you cleaned up." Weiss pulled the girl up to her feet they started walking when Neptune smacked the girl hard enough sending her the ground Weiss screamed in fear "Stand down now or I will have you executed!" Neptune's face dropped in fear. "Why would you help this wallowing maggot?" Weiss's fist balled up in rage "Because I enjoy helping people, and that's more than you will ever do!" Weiss picked the girl back up "let's go" pulling the girl to the car and pushing her in side then climbing in side herself.

"What's your name dear?" Weiss whispered at the girl and with a whisper back "its 2313 no. uhm I mean Ruby." Ruby smiled "It's Ruby" Weiss chuckled "I am Weiss and I'm taking you home with me." Ruby leaned agents Weiss getting human waste and mud on her but all she could do is smile.

Weiss opened the car door for ruby when they arrived back at the house "Alright ruby let's get you a nice warm shower and then some real food" leading ruby up the stairs quickly and quietly so her mother would not hear her.

After getting ruby into the bathroom Weiss turned on the shower and closed the glass door.

Ruby began crying "I...I'm sorry but this is how I lost my mom and my sister yang, they promised them a warm shower but after they went in they never came back." A tear dropped from Weiss's eyes she smiled "I will not let that happen to you Ruby." Ruby climbed into the shower and Weiss left the room letting the girl enjoy herself, Weiss brought back a nice clean dress and a red hair ribbon.

Weiss thought too herself, she will look adorable and very nice in this. Weiss went back downstairs to gather some food for the girl.

When ruby came out of the bathroom she heard loud banging screaming and gunshots. She fell to the floor crying. Calling for Weiss.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys here the new chapter sorry it took so long and sorry its so short.

Weiss grabbed Ruby's hands and started to pull her to her bedroom "okay ruby you're going to hide under my bed and I'm going to take care of this okay." Ruby still looked sad. "Okay" she whispered.

Weiss returned down stares only to be confronted by her mother "Weiss there are some solders here why that is?" her mother's condescending voice shook her. "Because I took a wrongly convicted girl out of that hell hole." She stood up tall as she spoke. Her mother frowned then let out a shout "she's over here!" Weiss ran grabbed a basket of food she had prepared for Ruby and to bottles of water ran up stares and gathered her journal, closes for her and the silver eyed girl.

"Ruby come out please, we have to leave. Come here so can tie up your hair please." Ruby slid out and stretched her legs. Weiss quickly brushed Ruby's hair and tied it up. "Where are we going Weiss?" Weiss smiled as she put the food, water and a few other belongings in a bag. "Ruby, were leaving just you and me okay?" Ruby smiled "okay!" "Let's go!" after ruby exclaimed herself you could hear someone out the door "there in hear, I bet you twenty bucks." That was Neptune's voice. "Okay time to go." Weiss whispered. Crawling out the window onto the tree just before to solders busted in. "so there not in here you owe me twenty bucks." "Fuck you Mercury."

Ruby and Weiss began running through the trees. "Weiss, where do you plan to go?" Ruby asked. "Well I'm going to try to get us to America." Ruby stopped dead "REALY!, I have always wanted to go there, I would be free and happy. Ohhhhh, did you know they have these things called hotdogs? Weiss grabbed her are to get her to shut up and get moving again.

Night fell on the forest Weiss and ruby found an old abandoned cabin, were they decided to shack up or the night. It wasn't the best but it was something.

Inside Ruby laid on Weiss, Weiss was writing in her Journal.

 _Dear Dairy,_

 _I and the girl are off to America. I hope thing turn out for us, I want us to both have happy lives apart_ or _together. When we reach America everything will get much better._

Weiss put her journal down, leaned over and kissed the girl on the cheek and fell asleep herself.

The next morning they were up and going eating an apple while they walked,

A few hours oh walking they came across the town of Greifswald A sea port. Just the place they need to be. "Ruby lets go find out how much it will be to dock a boat to Canada and from there we will ride a train to America.

Weiss found the Warf. Its 30 dollars per person, Are you sure you want to go I have just enough for the both of us. Ruby just nodded her head. Weiss bought to tickets and they docked the ship. As they entered the hull of the They herd the bickering of the solders before. "okay Ruby you have to be very Quite."


End file.
